Les Miserables
Les Misérables - (nazywany również w skrócie Les Mis lub Les Miz), powstały na podstawie powieści Nędznicy. Musical składa się z dwóch aktów z epilogiem i jest dość wierną adaptacją książki. kompozytorem jest Claude-Michel Schönberg Treść Akt I Tulon/Digne 1815 opuszcza galery w po odbyciu 19 lat więzienia za kradzież chleba i wielokrotne usiłowanie ucieczki. Wypuszczający go na wolność inspektor policji wręcza mu żółty paszport byłego galernika (Work Song). Valjean początkowo cieszy się z odzyskanej swobody, jednak szybko przekonuje się, że posiadanie paszportu wyjawia wszystkim jego przeszłość i tym samym skazuje na wykluczenie ze społeczeństwa. Załamanemu Valjeanowi z pomocą przychodzi biskup miasta , który zaprasza byłego więźnia do siebie na nocleg i kolację. W nocy Valjean ucieka zabierając srebrne naczynia. Zostaje złapany przez żandarmów i przyprowadzony na konfrontację do domu biskupa, który oznajmia, że naczynia zostały przez niego podarowane włóczędze. Po uwolnieniu Valjeana i wyjściu żandarmów biskup obdarowuje go jeszcze srebrnymi lichtarzami prosząc, by za pieniądze ze sprzedaży stał się dobrym człowiekiem. (Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven) Valjean przechodzi przemianę duchową i postanawia zmienić swoje życie (What Have I Done?). Montreuil-sur-Mer 1822 Przed fabryką w mieście Montreuil gromadzi się tłum biedaków i robotników. Jedna z robotnic, zajęta jest czytaniem listu, co wzbudza powszechne zainteresowanie. Inna z kobiet wyrywa Fantynie list z ręki i obwieszcza wszystkim wynikający z jego treści fakt, że adresatka ma nieślubne dziecko. Fakt natychmiast dochodzi do zarządzającego fabryką, który wyrzuca dziewczynę z pracy (At the End of the Day). Fantyna sprzedaje swoje włosy i zęby, lecz realną szansą zarobienia na utrzymanie córeczki staje się dla niej prostytucja (Lovely Ladies). Nieprzyzwyczajona do życia marginesu Fantyna wdaje się w bójkę z potencjalnym klientem. Interweniuje Javert, grożąc dziewczynie więzieniem. Zapobiega temu jednak mer miasta Madeleine, który po wysłuchaniu historii Fantyny każe wysłać ją do szpitala. Na ulicy powstaje zamieszanie, gdy wóz konny przygniata jednego z mieszkańców Montreuil (Cart Crash). Madeleine ratuje mu życie podnosząc wóz. Ten pokaz siły fizycznej zwraca uwagę Javerta, który opowiada merowi historię o Jeanie Valjean - nadludzko mocarnym galerniku z Tulonu, który przez wiele lat ukrywał się przed policją, lecz został niedawno schwytany w Arras. Madeleine jest wstrząśnięty, ktoś inny ma zapłacić za jego winy (Who Am I?). Postanawia nawet kosztem przyszłości całego miasta wyjawić przed sądem prawdę, co też czyni. Niearesztowany w ogólnym zdumieniu, Valjean wraca do szpitala, by pomóc Fantynie, jest już jednak za późno na interwencję lekarską. Umierająca kobieta (Fantine's Death: Come To Me) prosi Valjeana o to, by zaopiekował się jej córeczką Cosette. Ten zgadza się. Po chwili wpada Javert, jednak Valjean rozbija krzesło, zadaje mu cios i ucieka. Montfermeil 1822'Ośmioletnia Cosette, która nie mogła mieszkać z matką, przebywa w karczmie karczmarza Thenardiera i jego żony. Wykorzystywana jako służąca i zmuszana do pracy ponad siły, jest też ofiarą ciągłych szyderstw ze strony Thenardierowej (''Castle on a Cloud) i jej córeczki, swojej rówieśnicy, Eponiny. W noc wigilijną mała Cosette zostaje wyrzucona z domu po wodę ze studni. W tym czasie w karczmie odbywa się hulanka (Master of the House). Ludyczną atmosferę przerywa pojawienie się Valjeana z Cosette. Mężczyzna proponuje Thenardierom wykup dziecka, na co ci po wytargowaniu 1500 franków się zgadzają (Thénardier Waltz). Cosette odchodzi z nowym przybranym ojcem do Paryża. '''Paryż, 1832 Na paryskiej ulicy zbierają się mieszkańcy najbiedniejszej dzielnicy miasta, Saint-Denis - prostytutki, żebracy, ulicznicy i złodzieje (Look Down). Nastoletni ulicznik opowiada o urokach życia na ulicy, prostytutka kłoci się ze starą żebraczką, zaś studenci sympatyzujący z radykalnymi ideami, i Mariusz Pontmercy, obserwują nastroje tłumu. Z grupy przestępców wyłaniają się Thenardierowie i siedemnastoletnia już Eponina, usiłująca bezskutecznie zwrócić na siebie uwagę przystojnego Mariusza. Cała rodzina szykuje napad na znanego filantropa. Rychle pojawia się też ten ostatni, a jest nim Valjean w towarzystwie Cosette. Wybucha bójka, ale pojawienie się patrolu policji z Javertem rozjaśnia sytuację. Napadnięty Valjean ucieka, jednak złapany Thenardier go denuncjuje. Mariusz jest od pierwszego wejrzenia oczarowany Cosette. Prosi Eponinę o to, by znalazła dla niego jej adres. Choć sama zakochana w Pontmercym, Eponina zgadza się. Mariusz udaje się na spotkanie polityczne radykalnego koła republikańskiego pod wodzą Enjolrasa (ABC Cafe / Red and Black), jest jednak rozkojarzony swoją miłością. Z mieszanymi uczuciami słucha przemów , ustalającego termin wybuchu powstania zbrojnego na 5 czerwca, a także pijackich wygłupów innego studenta - Grantaire'a. Ulega jednak powszechnemu entuzjazmowi (Do You Hear the People Sing?) i obiecuje dołączyć do przyjaciół na barykadach. Cosette w swoim ogrodzie usiłuje dowiedzieć się od Valjeana, dlaczego tak niewiele wie o swojej przeszłości. Ten jednak uparcie milczy. Dziewczyna zastanawia się też, co znaczą jej uczucia dla nieznanego jej jeszcze Mariusza. Mariusz pojawia się wieczorem w ogrodzie przyprowadzony przez Eponinę. Cosette i Mariusz wyznają sobie miłość (I Saw Him Once/In My Life/A Heart Full of Love), Eponina wpada w rozpacz. Randkę przerywa gang Thenardiera, który postanowił napaść Valjeana w jego własnym domu (Plumet Attack). Napastników płoszy jednak krzykiem Eponina. Mariusz ucieka, a Valjean dochodzi do wniosku, że został wyśledzony przez Javerta i pora uciekać z Francji do Londynu. Akt kończy scena zbiorowa, każda z głównych postaci śpiewając własny motyw muzyczny w przewiduje dalsze losy (One Day More). Akt II 5-6 czerwca 1832 - barykady Studenci budują barykadę na ulicy Villette (At the Barricade ). Dowodzi Enjolras, w szeregach powstańców są Gavroche, Mariusz i Eponina. Chcąc ratować życie tej ostatniej, Mariusz wysyła ją z listem pożegnalnym do Cosette (On My Own). Eponina spotyka jednak na ulicy Valjeana i oddaje mu pismo, a potem słucha, jak ten głośno odczytuje treść listu. Zrozpaczona jego treścią, postanawia wrócić na barykadę. W trakcie powrotu zostaje postrzelona w pierś i kona w ramionach Mariusza (A Little Fall of Rain). Powstańcy odpierają pierwszy atak na barykadę (Night of Anguish). W międzyczasie demaskują w swoich szeregach prowokatora - to Javert, wysłany przez prefekta policji, by siać zwątpienie wśród buntowników (Little People). Egzekucja schwytanego zostaje odłożona. Javert jest uwięziony w pobliskiej karczmie. Tymczasem do walczących dołącza Valjean, od razu włączając się do boju i zabijając snajpera celującego w Enjolrasa. Jako nagrodę za ten czyn prosi o możliwość zastrzelenia Javerta, na co wszyscy się zgadzają; jednak kiedy zostaje z policjantem sam na sam wypuszcza go wolno oddając strzał w powietrze. Zapada noc, wszyscy obrońcy barykady wspominają przy winie minione dni (Drink with Me), a następnie udają się na spoczynek. Tylko Valjean wśród ciemności modli się o zachowanie życia Mariuszowi (Bring Him Home). Następnego dnia w czasie kolejnego szturmu ginie Gavroche wysłany poza barykadę po naboje (The Second Attack ), a w czasie kolejnego uderzenia wojska cała barykada zostaje zniszczona wybuchem (The Final Attack). Giną wszyscy, ratuje się tylko Valjean i ciężko ranny Mariusz (instrumentalny Sewers). Po stłumieniu powstania Valjean ucieka kanałami razem z nieprzytomnym Mariuszem na plecach. W kanałach spotyka najpierw Thenardiera (który obdziera ze złotych zębów i zegarków zabite ofiary zamieszek - Dog Eat Dog ''), a następnie Javerta. Błaga go o możliwość odwiezienia Mariusza do domu i deklaruje dobrowolny powrót do więzienia, kiedy tylko zapewni już przyszłość Cosette. Javert zgadza się, a następnie wstrząśnięty postawą Valjeana popełnia samobójstwo rzucając się do Sekwany (''Javert's Suicide). Mariusz wraca do zdrowia pod opieką Cosette. Przed ślubem obojga młodych (Wedding Chorale) Valjean wyjawia Mariuszowi, że jest byłym galernikiem i postanawia usunąć się w cień, by jego przeszłość nigdy nie zmąciła wizerunku i szczęścia przybranej córki. Na weselu pojawiają się nuworysze Thenardier z żoną (Beggars at the Feast), żądając od Mariusza pieniędzy w zamian za wyjawienie rodzinnej tajemnicy. Thenardier oznajmia, że widział Valjeana w kanałach w noc upadku ostatniej barykady i pokazuje zegarek, z którego okradł wtedy Mariusza. W ten sposób Pontmercy dowiaduje się, że to Valjean uratował mu życie wynosząc z kanałów. Epilog Mariusz i Cosette biegną do domu Valjeana, by zaprosić go z powrotem do swojego domu. Jest już jednak za późno - starzec umiera, błogosławiąc przybraną córkę. Pojawiają się duchy Fantyny i Eponiny, by zabrać jego duszę do nieba (Valjean's Death), a po chwili dołączają do nich także widma wszystkich zabitych na barykadach, by wspólnie zaśpiewać finałową pieśń nadziei na lepszą przyszłość (Finale). Postacie Spis piosenek Akt I #Overture - instrumentalny #Prologue: Work Song - Chór Więźniów #Prologue: Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven - Żandarmi, Biskup #Prologue: What Have I Done? - Valjean #At the End of the Day - Biedacy, Nadzorca, Robotnicy, Dziewczyny z Fabryki, Fantyna, Valjean #I Dreamed a Dream - Fantyna #Lovely Ladies - Marynarze, Stara Kobieta, Fantyna, Prostytutki, Alfons #Cart Crash - Chór, Valjean, Fauchelevant, Javert #Who Am I? - Valjean #Fantine's Death: Come to Me - Fantyna, Valjean #Confrontation - Javert, Valjean #Castle on a Cloud - Cosette (dziecko), Madame Thénardier #Master of the House - Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Chór Gości #Thénardier Waltz - Thénardier, Valjean, Madame Thénardier, Cosette (dziecko) #Look Down - Żebracy, Gavroche, Stara Kobieta, Prostytutka, Alfons, Enjolras, Marius #Stars - Javert #Little People - Gavroche, Biedacy #ABC Cafe / Red and Black - Studenci, Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, Gavroche #Do You Hear the People Sing? - Enjolras, Studenci, Żebracy #Love Montage: I Saw Him Once/In My Life/A Heart Full of Love - Marius, Cosette, Éponine #Plumet Attack - Thénardier, Złodzieje, Éponine, Marius, Valjean, Cosette #One Day More - Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Zespół Akt II #At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) - Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine, Valjean #On My Own - Éponine #Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) - Enjolras, Studenci, Oficer #Javert's Arrival - Javert, Enjolras #Little People - Gavroche, Studenci, Enjolras, Javert #A Little Fall of Rain - Éponine, Marius #Night of Anguish - Enjolras, Valjean, Studenci #The First Attack - Enjolras, Studenci, Valjean, Javert #Drink With Me - Grantaire, Studenci, Chór Kobiet, Marius #Bring Him Home - Valjean #Dawn of Anguish - Enjolras, Studenci #The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) - Enjolras, Marius, Valjean, Gavroche, Studenci #The Final Attack - Oficer, Enjolras, Studenci #The Sewers - instrumentalny #Dog Eat Dog (The Sewers) - Thénardier #Javert's Suicide - Valjean, Javert #Turning - Chór Kobiet #Empty Chairs at Empty Tables - Marius #Every Day (Marius and Cosette) - Marius, Cosette, Valjean #Valjean's Confession - Marius, Valjean #Wedding Chorale - Goście, Thénardier, Marius, Madame Thénardier #Beggars at the Feast - Thénardier, Madame Thénardier #Valjean's Death - Valjean, Fantyna, Cosette, Marius, Éponine #Finale - Zespół Kategoria:Musicale